


Alternative Learning

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/"><b>hd_writers</b></a> Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from: </p>
<p>Assignment 1: Knight takes Queen,</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alternative Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**hd_writers**](http://hd-writers.livejournal.com/) Wizarding Games 2014. Using prompts from: 
> 
> Assignment 1: Knight takes Queen,
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This was written for fun, not profit.

„Knight takes Queen. Who on earth is reading such crap?“ Harry picked up the well thumbed copy of the paperback. Draco snatched it up and blushed heavily.

Harry's mouth dropped open. „Draco, you read that?“ his irrate boyfriend took the book and hid it in his satchel. He turned his back to Harry.

„I don´t owe you an explanation. If I want to read something like this I will!“

Harry took him by the wrist and pulled him back into his arms. He wispered into his ear. „Maybe you can teach me what you learned by reading it?“

Draco smiled and proceeded to show him, just what one could learn from erotica novels.


End file.
